


why do I run back to you, like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?

by kontent



Series: Cairo Day 2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Dad Jack Dalton, Gen, Half-Demon Angus MacGyver, Human Jack Dalton, James MacGyver is a dick, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: “Jack.” Mac’s voice sounded like sandpaper, like the heat had burned his insides. He kept dragging himself into Hell, literally, even though he knew his body was not made for it. He kept going to that cruel, dangerous place, where he would never be accepted - where he would never be counted as one of them because he had human blood running in his veins.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Cairo Day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cairo Day 2020





	why do I run back to you, like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Family.  
> The title is a line from All Time Low's _Monsters_.

The air in the war room flickered, heat licking along Jack’s skin. He had seen it happen before, but he would never get used to the way the world just ripped open, a portal to another plane of existence opening. It spat Mac out like it was trying to get rid of him. Knowing the place Mac had gone to, Jack was convinced he wasn’t imagining that. 

“Jack.” Mac’s voice sounded like sandpaper, like the heat had burned his insides. His knees seemed to be shaky - Jack almost wasn’t fast enough to catch him when he crumbled. 

“Mac, buddy, slow down. It’s okay.”

Mac’s skin was dry and hot under Jack’s hands, feeling almost brittle. His usually sky-blue eyes were glazed over and red-rimmed, and they didn’t focus on Jack. Nonetheless, he tried to speak again, but Jack pressed a hand over his mouth. 

“No. You will give yourself five minutes, then you will drink a bottle of water, and  _ then  _ you can tell me about whatever you found out. Are we clear?”

It was a testament to Jack’s experience that he waited for Mac’s nod before taking his hand away. He had seen all of this before, but that didn’t make it any easier. He could do nothing but watch the younger man -  _ his son _ , his brain whispered - put himself through the pain again and again.

Mac didn’t need James, or his knowledge about both human and demonic problems. Jack  _ knew _ that Mac was smarter than his biological father, by far. But he didn’t say that as he helped Mac lie down on the couch. It was an argument they had had before, to no avail. 

Because Mac kept going back, he seemed to feel like he had to. He kept dragging himself into Hell, literally, even though he knew his body was not made for it. He kept going to that cruel, dangerous place, where he would never be accepted - where he would never be counted as one of them because he had human blood running in his veins.

Jack didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand why Mac seemed to punish himself like that. He also didn’t know how to ask for an explanation. So he kept waiting here for Mac. He kept trying to heal the pain inflicted on Mac’s body, and he kept trying to convince him not to go. 

“The five minutes are up, Jack.”

  
  



End file.
